Make
English Pronunciation * , * * * Etymology 1 From , from , from , from , "to fashion". Near cognates include and . Verb # To create, construct or produce. #: We '''made' a bird feeder for our yard.'' #: They hope to '''make' a bigger profit.'' #: We’ll '''make' a man out of him yet.'' # To constitute. #: They '''make' a cute couple.'' #: This '''makes' the third infraction.'' # To interpret. #: I don’t know what to '''make' of it.'' # To bring into success. #: This company is what '''made' you.'' #: She married into wealth. She has it '''made'.'' # or noun}} To cause to be. #: The citizens '''made' their objections clear.'' #: This might '''make' you a bit woozy.'' #: Did I '''make' myself heard?'' #: Scotch will '''make' you a man.'' # To cause to do. #: You’re '''making' her cry.'' #: I was '''made' to feel like a criminal.'' # To force to do. #: The teacher '''made' the student study.'' #: Don’t let them '''make' you suffer.'' # To indicate or suggest to be. #: His past mistakes don’t '''make' him a bad person.'' # }} To cover neatly with bedclothes. # To recognise (without being recognised in return). #* 2004, George Nolfi et al, Ocean's Twelve, Warner Bros. Pictures, 0:50:30, #*: Linus Caldwell: Well, she just made Danny and Yen, which means in the next 48 hours the three o' your pictures are gonna be in every police station in Europe. #* 2007 May 4, Andrew Dettmann et al, "Under Pressure", episode 3-22 of Numb3rs, 00:01:16, #*: David Sinclair: (walking) Almost at Seventh; I should have a visual any second now. (rounds a corner, almost collides into Kaleed Asan) Damn, that was close. Don Eppes: David, he make you? David Sinclair: No, I don't think so. # To induct into the Mafia or a similar organization (as a made man). #* 1990, Nicholas Pileggi & Martin Scorsese, Goodfellas:'' #*: Jimmy Conway: They're gonna make him. #*: Henry Hill: Paulie's gonna make you? Derived terms * make a deal * make a fuss * make a muscle * make a pass * make a promise * make a wish * make an honest woman out of * make an offer * make away * make away with * make book * make do * make good on (a promise) * make for * make friends * make hay * make hay while the sun shines * make into * make it * make light of * make love * make merry * make money * make music * make off with * make-or-break * make out * make over * make right * make room * make something of * make the most of * make time * make up * make water * make with See also * Appendix:Collocations of do, have, make, and take Translations * Amharic: * Arabic: , * Armenian: , , , * Chinese: 制造 (zhìzào), 做 (zuò) * Coptic: * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: * Egyptian: *: ir * Finnish: , * French: * German: , * Greek: (kataskevázo), * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Korean: 만들다 (mandeulda) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Sicilian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Finnish: , * Japanese: , , * Arabic: * Armenian: * Czech: , , , , * Danish: lave, fremstille, skabe * Dutch: * Finnish: , * German: * Greek: object: (ftiáchno); manufacture: (kataskevázo); speech, mistake (káno) * Hebrew: * Irish: * Japanese: , * Russian: , * Spanish: * Armenian: , * Dutch: * Finnish: * Japanese: * Spanish: * Armenian: , * Dutch: , , * Finnish: , * German: , * Greek: * Japanese: * Spanish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: * Japanese: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Armenian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Hebrew: * Japanese: * Spanish: * Armenian: , , * Dutch: , ertoe * Finnish: * German: * Japanese: * Spanish: * Armenian: , , * Czech: , , * Danish: få til * Dutch: , ertoe * Finnish: , * German: * Hebrew: * Japanese: , * Russian: , , , * Spanish: * Armenian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Japanese: * Spanish: * Finnish: * : * : napraviti, praviti * : 交 (jiāo) * : fari, trovi, igi * : valmistama, tegema * : gumawâ * : , * : बनाना * : * : facar * : membuat, membikin * : * : 作る (tsukuru) * : 만들다 (mandeulda) * : * : , * : a face * : *: Cyrillic: , *: Roman: napraviti, praviti * : konstruera, producera, göra * : తయారుచేయు (tayaarucheayu) Noun # Brand or kind; often paired with model. #: What '''make' of car do you drive?'' # How a thing is made; construction. #* # Origin of a manufactured article; manufacture. #: The camera was of German '''make'.'' # Quantity produced, especially of materials. #* # The act or process of making something, especially in industrial manufacturing. #* papers are respectively of second or inferior quality, the last being perhaps torn or broken in the "make" — as the manufacture is technically termed. }} # A person's character or disposition. #* # The declaration of the trump for a hand. #* # The closing of an electrical circuit. #* # A software utility for automatically building large applications, or an implementation of this utility. #* # Recognition or identification, especially from police records or evidence. #* # Past or future target of seduction (usually female). #* #* It isn't anything short of difficult to entertain someone else's pregnant fiancee.}} # A promotion. #* Synonyms * brand; type; manufacturer * construction; manufacture * origin; manufacture * production; output * making; manufacture; manufacturing; production * makeup, disposition, character; type, way * closing; completion; actuation * ID, identification * lay Translations }} * Armenian: * Chinese: 做 * Czech: * Danish: mærke , fabrikat * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * German: , * Greek: (márka) * Italian: * Spanish: * Swedish: Etymology 2 Aphetic form of , reinforced by Scandinavian cognates ( , Danish ). Noun # Mate; a spouse or companion. #* 1590, Edmund Spenser, The Faerie Queene, I.vii: #*: Th'Elfe therewith astownd, / Vpstarted lightly from his looser make, / And his vnready weapons gan in hand to take. #* Etymology 3 Origin uncertain. Noun # A halfpenny. #* Anagrams * * kame Category:100 English basic words Category:English control verbs Category:English irregular verbs ---- Dutch Verb # ---- Hawaiian Etymology Originally mate, compare Maori mate. Noun # death ---- Japanese Noun # lose ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun # spouse; husband; married man Synonyms * man Antonyms * fru * hustru * maka ar:make br:make da:make de:make et:make el:make es:make eo:make eu:make fa:make fr:make ga:make gl:make ko:make hi:make hr:make io:make it:make kn:make kk:make ku:make lo:make lt:make li:make hu:make ml:make my:make nl:make ja:make no:make oc:make pl:make pt:make ro:make ru:make sg:make simple:make ss:make fi:make sv:make ta:make te:make th:make tr:make uk:make vi:make wa:make zh:make